


the missing romanov

by hufflepuffyellie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Innocent James "Bucky" Barnes, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffyellie/pseuds/hufflepuffyellie
Summary: anastasiya romanov was the youngest sister of the romanov family. when bolsheviks threaten her family’s lives and intend to act upon the threats, her father convinces her to run as far away as possible.but how far can she get when she ends up in the hands of the red room, a russian branch of hydra?aka the story of how anastasiya romanov turned into nataliya mikhailova and eventually natasha romanov and how she went from being born 1901 to living in america in the 2010’s.





	the missing romanov

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic on here, so i hope you enjoy!!

“анастасия!”

the red head whipped her head around, making direct eye contact with her father as he attempted to protect his family. “анастасия, бегать!”

“папа! почему ты не идешь?”

“aнастасия, you must listen to me.” the young girl’s heart crumpled as she realized how severe the situation but be if her father was speaking english. “you need to run. you cannot let them know you were here. please, мой маленький паук. run and never look back. if anyone asks, you are наталия. understand?”

”да, папа.”

before she left, she took one final glance at her parents and siblings - one that was filled with tears, but anastasiya didn’t understand it was due to the looming threat of death, not just their youngest sister leaving them. 

“я люблю вас,” she whispered before disappearing behind the portrait, walking carefully throughout the dark tunnels that went throughout their entire home. 

|•~•|

several years later, the girl still chastised herself for her foolishness as she shivered in the cold. of all things she could’ve brought with, it should’ve been a coat.

instead, she chose a scarf that belong to her mother. although it didn’t keep her as warm as a coat would, it also blocked her face from being recognizable. 

even though it was years later, when reflecting upon it, she never understood how she managed to make it to the other slavic countries. she knew she had made it partway to western europe, but she was hoping to reach a ship that would take her to america, much like the titanic. 

anastasiya was not an idiot. she knew her family was dead. the information had been spread all throughout the world, including the uprising of communism in her home nation. her old home was no longer russia, but the united socialist soviet republic. 

she also knew that vladimir lenin wanted her dead. 

all of the bolsheviks did. after all, they were the ones that murdered the rest of her family. and now that their leader was the ruler of the ussr, the price on her head had increased drastically, especially since she was the last romanov remaining. 

but she just kept moving. anastasiya was no longer a naïve twelve year old. she was still young, being only sixteen, but she knew the dangers that were included with her name. 

although the texture bothered her endlessly, she made sure to keep mud in her hair, covering the naturally red color and kept it on her face, making her look like someone who had lost her home during the war.

it wasn’t inaccurate. 

|•~•|

as winter came, anastasiya saved money for ice skates. because of her native country being so cold, she learned to skate at a young age and loved to do it with her siblings. it was something she hadn’t done for the past seven years, but if she fell, so be it. 

the young adult felt like she was flying as she skated. her hair flew around her, the hair almost permanently brown. she landed gracefully, letting her left leg raise behind her into an arabesque as she continued to glide on the ice. she used her momentum and spun multiple times in the air, feeling free.

until she landed.

her feet hit the ice harshly, cracking it slightly. but since she was so focused on spinning and jumping, she didn’t realize until she turned sharply, sending her entire body dunking under the water, her head hitting the ice on the way down. 

she was unconscious before she could even struggle to get out of the freezing water. 

|•~•|

”she’s waking!”

“тихо, зима!”

”да, сэр.”

anastasiya opened her eyes, groaning at the bright light as she did so. she heard beeping, which was strange and foreign to her. there were soft sheets covering her body, but to her right were two men. one had a mask covering the bottom half of his face. something black was surrounding his eyes, and there was a strange metal glove covering his left hand. 

if she thought the first man was big, the second man must be a giant. his broad shoulders cast a shadow over her in the darkly lit room. his face was set in a hardened frown. 

“где я?” she asked hesitantly. 

“do you understand english?” the second man asked, anastasiya nodded her head timidly. “good. what is your name?”

anastasiya wracked her brain for a different name. what if they were after her? they’d immediately know who she was. so, after just a second of thinking, she said, “наталия.”

”nataliya,” the first man said in a gruff voice, instantly translating it. english must be his first language, she thought. 

“nataliya mikhailova,” she added, saying the first name she could think of that wasn’t her own. “where am i?” 

“nataliya mikhailova, welcome to the red room.” 

russian translation:

anastasiya!

anastasiya! run!

papa! why aren’t you coming with?

my little spider

nataliya

yes, papa

i love you

silent, winter!

yes, sir

where am i?


End file.
